Natures princess
by LildaMay
Summary: Princess Rosie May has been hiding in her forest for 1,000 years. She used to be apart of her sisters' lives before the incident. Not so forgotten promises are broken or thought to be. But she is determined to make it right. But a greeting goes dark and a midnight stroll throws her in a place she's only been once. And the only way she can get back home is to face her fears.Readplz!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. So I want the reveiws to be honest, suggestful, and insightful. But not rude or mean! And it gets better as it goes along, so bear through the first few chapters. **

**Artwork on princessharmonypeace!**

I walked up the crystal Stairway. My green moss slippers muffled my hooves so the people in the room ahead did not i was there. I approached the entrance to the main hall when finally a guard noticed me. He did not move though. Neither the other. I had put a light spell over them so they wouldn't move an inch.  
I stood before the doors. My daughter, my two sisters, my new princess. Her friends. All before me. Will they recognize me, the pony who made sure all the plants grew what and when they are supposed to? That keeps the world from returning to its state before my mother and father reigned? I doubt it. No one remembers the old.  
But I push that away. I came to congratulate the new princess. Not worry over something so small. Encouraged, I magic the door open and walk in.  
All the ponies turn to look at me. They are baffled. Except Tia. She steps toward me cautiously, as if she was walking toward a sleeping bear.  
"Who are you?" Tia asked if she ruled over me. In my eyes, she is still the small filly I loved. Even if she was taller than me.  
"Sister, surely you remember me. I am-" I stop and chuckle. I still had my hood on and my scarve on my muzzle. I also was smaller than her, something that had never happened. I threw my hood of my cape and my scarve off and grew till I was at eye level to her

"Rose-Rosie?" She asked. Her voice turned timid. She shrunk until she was a young adult. I sometimes have that ability on ponies. I move her now pink hair out of her face and lifted it up to me.

"You have done well. Just as I have foreseen. But I expected a warmer welcome. Also one from LuLu."

I take my hoof away and walk to Luna.

"Do you not remember your eldest sister. Or have you just not known about me at all. " I look over her. She is not fully grown as I would like her to be, but a thousand years had gone by without her growing at all. But she will get there.

"I think-k I do" she looks at me with wide eyes.

I do not like this. They cower at me. I know I am powerful but they don't even try to fight me. Like they know what I can do. It's annoying. You're gone for a thousand years and its like you don't exist but when you come back they don't even try to welcome you? They aren't even fighting me. As if I was a ghost and they were fillies cowering at it. I am not a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at them. They look at me with wide eyes and shuffle their feet. They know I'm royalty, so that can't fight me but they don't talk to me either.

"Um sooo why don't you introduce me to your friends Lulu." I said trying to break the tension. Luna looked up nervously. She pointed to each one with a shaky hoof and told me their names. Rarity,Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie, and ended with Princess Cadence. I looked at her and emotions went up my throat. She had curls at the end of her mane.

Like me.

She had wings that faded into purple.

Like me, but I mine faded to green.

Her body was the same pink as the streaks in my mane.

The yellow streaks in her mane was the same yellow of my body.

But only two people know why this is any of importance.

"You six go to bed, you seem tired from your journey. Rose, Luna, Cadence, may i speak to you." Tia said in her royal voice, growing back to her original size. Cadence, Lulu, and I stayed behind.

"Rose, you said would stay out of Equestria. Let Luna and I run it without interference. You promised that you'd leave us alone. Stay in your patch of forest." Tia exclaimed.

"I did not come back to steal your crown. I wanted to congratulate the new princess. Besides, if I wanted to become ruler, I would've had the throne of equestria the second I came in." I snapped back.

"Wait, can somepony please tell me who she is?" Cadence asked.

I looked at her with anger.

"You told me that every new princess would learn the history of our world! You told me that I would not be forgotten, but when I come back, not even my own sister remembers me! CELESTIA," my voice raising to the traditional alicorn voice, "WHY DOES NO PONY REMEMBER THE PRINCESS THAT TAUGHT YOU ALL THAT YOU KNOW, THE PRINCESS OF PROPHESIES, YOUR ELDEST SISTER!"

I screamed. I felt all my colors draining into gray. Armor grew up my legs and my forehead. Tiny windstorms flew around my feet as my pupils contracted into slits. My rage fed this transformation, the dark side of nature. A terrible beauty and burden that was thrust upon me when I was still young. A part of history this stupid filly DID NOT TELL ANYONE! NOT MY OWN KIN! NOT MY OWN SISTER! NOT THE NEW PRINCESS, WHO WAS STUDYING WITH HER TO THE POINT SHE BECAME THE NEW PRINCESS OF- through my rage I saw that I talked my thoughts aloud. I saw Tia cower with fear. Many people thought that she would be fighting me, but I was no threat. I was her sister a pony who she looked up to. Though she is royal, she is still a pony. Anypony would cower at their family if they turned into a rage monster. Espiceally if it only happened once. And to a person who is usaually shy and kind. At that thought, I returned to normal. I returned to my sister Luna's height.

" I am sorry. I will go now." I walked out of the room. My throat burned and my eyes watered. I walked out into the courtyard where the crystal heart turned around and around. It slowed when I came near it, it filled with my sadness


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in a sweet shop drinking some crystal berry nectar. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter. Even though it was not cold, the icy weight of sadness crushed my insides. But I didn't let it take over me. I was so stupid for thinkg they would remember. When I used to see my sister, it would end better. But ever since that one night, our relationship as been more or less rocky.

_The remains of the castle I built for my sisters swirled around me. My sister sat in the middle, the crown of elements still on her head. Her pink plasma hair swirled in the wind as her tears splashed down her muzzle. When she heard my hoof steps, she turned around to look at me. _

_"Tia, what has happened. Where is Lulu? Why is she not here? In my inner eye I saw you greeting her after she was released from her bonds." I said gently. _

_"Oh sis, I couldn't release her. I tried, but she was the one connected to the magic, laughter, and generosity. Without them, I couldn't break the evil in her. I had-had to se-send her a-away." She burst into fresh tears._

_"Where d-did you send h-her?" I asked, my voice shaking with anger. My power, never had foreseen wrong. Why did it have to fail me now? _

_"Into the moon. I do not know how long. It might be f-for-forever." Another batch of tears flowed down her face. One also made its way down mine. _

_My youngest sister, in the moon, corrupted. I felt the familiar sensation of the colors draining from my mane and the armor growing on my legs and forehead. _

_"THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN." My voice sounded as if three of myselves were talking,"FOR ON THE LONGEST DAY ON THE THOUSANDTH YEAR, THE PRINCESS OF NIGHT WILL RETURN. THE STARS OF HER ARMY WILL AID HER ESCAPE. BUT THE SPARK OF MAGIC WILL FURTHER RELEASE HER OF THE DARK IN HER HEART"_

_I sucked in a large breath and became dizzy. Huge prophesies took major amounts of magic. But I managed to say one last thing to my sobbing sister. _

_"Go from here and never return. Rebuild your castle on the Mounts of Canter. Teach everyone everything about the Alicorn Sister wars. Find the spark, the mare who will be the Magic element. Teach her everything."_

_I awake from the memory to see a crystal stallion in front of me. _

"Are you okay miss?" He asked kindly.

His black mane shimmered in the moonlight that came in through the windows as much as his brown coat sparkled. Crystal ponies were my favorite kind.

"I am fine. Thank you for the nectar."

I gave him the bits then walked out.

"Miss, I have a question. Who is Lulu? You kept asking where Lulu was." He asked.

I stopped and looked at him.

"My sister."

He looked at me hard. He searched my face, my horn, then his eyes traveled to my cloak, where my wings slight poked out. He put the pieces together. I could almost feel how smart he was. The knowledge oozed out of him. Why he was here serving ponies sweets was unknown to me.

"Goodnight princess... Rose" he said.

I stared at him not knowing what to do. But I felt relieved that someone knew. He obviously had a good teacher.

"Goodnight... Mr...-"

"Nathan Sword, princess"

"Thank you, for remembering." I said gratefully.

"Well of course. You are the reason we have nature." He replied sweetly.

"Well, I must leave now. Goodnight."

I walked out and watched as the crystal heart spin wildly.


	4. Chapter 4

In no time I found an Inn in the middle of the empire. My room was small, but bright with crystals and colors. In one corner was a little desk with a mirror; in the corner next to it was the door; on the next wall was a nice little crystal dresser; and lastly under the window was a bed. I took of my cloak and my slippers then hopped into the bed. I fell asleep instantly.

_"Mommy! Daddy! Rosie!" Tia screamed as the rumbles shook the castle. She always got scared during thunderstorms. I got out of bed and opened the large door to immediately see Celestia canter in. The scared little filly jumped into my bed and went under the covers. I giggle as I flew into it, right on top of her._

_"Mhrs gehh offh." She said though the covers and me. She tried to push me off of her. I, trying to humor her (she hates being smaller, weaker, etc.), fell sideways and said_

_"Oh great and mighty Celestia, you've pushed me off." I giggled_

_She squirmed out from underneath the covers and jumped on me. I took her off of me and pulled her into a huge hug._

_"Rosie"_

_"Yes oh great and powerful one?"_

_"Would you ever get angry with me? Because I would never want you to." She said quietly._

_"No, and why is that?" I asked Tia._

_"I saw you freak out with dad and mom yesterday. You looked in so much pain; I didn't want you to turn into that because of me."_

_I look at her. She stared at me with pleading eyes. I nuzzled the side of her face and said,_

_"Never, I promise_."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up sweating. The covers were all tangled in my wings and legs. I jumped out of bed only to trip and fall.  
"Ooof...oww" I said my voice muffled by the sheets.  
When I finally got untangled, I walked over to my mirror. I stared at my face. Green eyes stared back. Well one eye stared back. My bangs hung over half of my face and ended in a curl. On the other side is a curtain of red,purple, and strings of pink ending in soft, big curls. The rest of my mane was on the other side, closer to my neck and smaller, but still ending in soft curls. I usually pride myself in my hair, but today I wanted to be totally different. I magicked a strip of green cloth, cut from my cloak; brushed my hair into a ponytail, and tied it with the strip in a bow. A small curl from my bangs popped out. I looked different, but I wanted to be more different. I took two more strips from my cloak and braided my tail, one at the top and one at the bottom. I felt as if I was a different pony. Mostly because i could see clearly now. I was ready to "seize the day". I don't know why that phrase was popular. You can't "seize" the day. It wasn't something that you can hold. Well, whatever. Ponies these days are crazy.  
I walked out of the room confident. I slowly took up a slight trot, almost excited. I was going to invite my sister for brunch, explain everything and apologize. I went down the stairs to the entrance of the inn, a little restaurant. No pony was there. When I walked out I realized why. It was still night, about midnight almost, judging by the moon.  
"Okay! I'll just ask Lulu to accompany me for a night snack!" I said to myself.  
My confidence began to wane closer I got to the castle. Instead of trotting in there like i was going to, I snuck in, avoiding all the guards. I barely remember the crystal castle, for it was many eons ago that I last saw it.  
"Stop! Thief! She's got my crown!" A mare screamed from the next hallway. I cantered over to see a orange pony with red and yellow striped hair being chased by Princess Twilight. I sprang into action. Many a war taught me good instincts. I sprinted into the orange pony, pushing her into a room. I held her down while I magicked the crown out of her saddle bags and into Twilight's magical grasp. When the orange pony saw this, she bucked me off and lunged for the crown. I quickly lost my footing, and I accidentally shot random spells. One latched on to my wings as I fell through a mirror that took me away in a burst of color and light.


	6. Chapter 6

Uhh. Ow. " I moaned.

The scent of grass and trees filled my nose. It was so strong it almost made me sick. On top of my splitting headache. But my head wasn't the only thing that hurt. My whole body throbbed in pain.

"I know right! It's so annoying when a girl expects you- wait John! Look!" Some pony said in the distance. I lied perfectly still. Maybe they'll go away. But that hope got dashed as the galloped this way. The way they ran was weird. It was like there was one of them. Maybe there was one? But that pony was talking to someone! It was like both was walking on two legs...

The reality came crashing down. It hurt i head even more. So much that i rolled over and passed out again.

"Hey, hey miss? You awake?" Nathan said. Good. I just had fallen asleep in the sweet shop again. I opened my eyes and almost burst into tears. Nope, exactly where i was with a human standing over me. A human! Wait that meant... I looked down at my legs. Skinny, long. No slippers, so i wasn't prepared to see a flat thing with little stubs. I wiggled them. If my hind legs were like this...

I picked up my forelegs. Thin with a small joint in the middle and ended with another flat thing. But this one had longer, thinner stubs and was rounder. I wriggled them. But it started to be to much. I couldn't handle it. I started to shriek and throw these things to the ground. I didn't want them.

"Whoah, calm down. Hey it's okay." The human who first saw me grabbed my foreleg and pulled me up. Shivers went up my spine.

"See it's okay." He said gently and slowly moved his flat thing with longer stubs away. I suddenly rocked back and forth. I couldn't hold my balance. The right human and the left human both grabbed a foreleg to steady me.

"Um. I-I ca-cant walk." I told them. It felt weird using a different mouth. My tongue felt around my mouth and my lips. Just. Plain. Weird.

"Well then we just have to carry you!" He said playfully. No. No no no no.

"Um ah no. Just hold um... These... These-"

"Arms!" The second one suggested. I look at him. He was younger but still had brown hair and green eyes.

" E..yea, arms. Um please?" I looked back at the first one. He looked a bit disappointed, but he still took my arm. I looked at their hind legs to mimic their movements. One flat thing with stubs in front of the other. I got used to quickly. I stopped looking down and then stopped entirely. In front of me was a huge horse statue on a big square pedestal. The pedestal was cracked, slashed with deep cuts. I drop down near it and scramble up to the cracked marble. I took one of the stubs on the "arm" and traced one of the wounds. It must of been the gateway, the other side of the mirror of worlds. My magic must have done this. I probably messed up this world too! But with it almost destroyed, I'll never get home. I started to cry. But before the first tear could touch the ground, I was forced up into the sky. I couldn't move, locked in a weird position. Then I heard flapping noises. My wings! The beam of magic that latched onto them must've protected them from the change. Then a magical surge went up my body. I didn't know I could do prophesies in this world!

"ON THE LONGEST DAY OF THE YEAR

SHALL REPAIR THE PORTAL

ONLY IF THE BREAKER CAN FIND THE MORTAL

THAT WILL REALSE HER FROM HER FEAR. "

I sucked in a huge breath as I floated to the ground and collapsed. The last thing I remembered was why did the prophesies never sound well written?


	7. Chapter 7

Soft. Oooo! It smelled like roses. I sighed and snuggled deep into the covers. I pulled my arms closer... Shit.

I sat up, mentally scolding my self for the profanity, and looked around. The bed was huge with golden posts at the four corners. It had a canopy of golden silk at the top that fell down into curtains. I made the room have a golden look to it. The room was white with a white carpet.

On my right was a wall with a dresser and a door. The wall that was facing me had doors that led somewhere that's unknown to me. The other wall had a big desk thing that had little drawers and a mirror on top and another door. It started to open. I fell back and rolled over, pretending to sleep.

"Hiya miss. Just wanted to give you your breakfast. Eggs with spinach, orange juice, toast, and a plate of bacon." I flipped over. I was hungry.

"Good! You're awake!" It was the human that recognized me. He sat the plate on the desk and started to walk out.

"W-wait! Come back!" I pleaded. He came back in. A bit quick really.

"Um, can you help me out?" I asked gingerly. He strode over and opened the golden curtains and tied them to the post. I flipped off the covers and set the weird flat things at the top of my hind legs on the ground.

I was suddenly struck with curiosity.

"Hey, what are these called?" I asked him.

"Feet!" He said once he was done fixing the curtains.

"Feet. And what are these?" I put up the other flat things on my 'arms'.

"Hands! May I?" He took one of my hands and pulled me up. I wobbled a bit as he led me to the desk. I sat down on the chair quickly.

I looked at the food. There was forks and knives and spoons, but I didn't know how to pick them up. The boy (I have concluded he was male) saw my frustration. He picked up the fork and placed it my hand. He then guided my hand until I had food on the fork and was putting it in my mouth. The flavor burst out in waves as I swallowed. I carefully took another bite. Mmmmmmm. I quickly (but carefully) finished the eggs. I tried on my own to take the cup with one hand, but I ended up having to clamp it with both. I quickly downed the orange juice. Then I started on the bacon. I sniffed it. I felt a surge of sadness but desire.

"What is this made out of." I said to the guy in a small voice.

"Umm. Pig..." He replied. I looked at him. He nodded his head.

"Try it! You'll like it!"

I took a small bite. I didn't want to be rude.

Even though it was an animal,

It. Was. Good.


	8. Chapter 8

I licked my fingers (he had explained the whole finger toe thing) after finishing the bacon. I awkwardly wiped them on the napkin. I picked the napkin up and look in the mirror to wipe my mouth. I dropped my napkin in surprise. I stood up and studied my face. I had a small nose. My lips were small but plump. They were reddish purple, not the regular yellow when I was a pony. My eyes were round and piercing green with full lashes. My hair was still in a ponytail with the bow. It was red that faded into purple. Its curls were bouncy and thick yet not frizzy. My skin color was not yellow, but a nice golden. I had a splash of freckles that I didn't have as a pony. I looked at what I was wearing. It was a green dress with a full, joint-in-the-leg length skirt, and whitish light green sleeves. I liked it a lot. It was a bit rumpled because I slept in it. Under it was something that made me feel supported but weird because of the pressure. I didn't ask about it. I don't think it was his 'subject'. What I did ask was his name.

"Nathan. What's yours?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second. Even though people called me Rosie May or Rosie or just plain Rose, it wasn't my real name. My real name was Primavera Rosa. Which literally meant pink spring. I started to adopt Rosie May, just because my favorite flower was the pink rose and because spring started in May. But here I wanted to be different.

"Primrose," but it sounded weird coming out, so I continued to say," No. It's.. Primavera Rosa. But you can just call me Rose." It all tumbled out. He look at me funny.

"Well Primavera, lets go meet the family!" He said whole heartedly as he took my arm and gently led me out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"So... Um... Aren't you a bit scared that I have wings and like totally freaked out?" I asked with a small voice.

"Nope. Not at all. People can't help who they are. You just gotta except it." He replied. It seemed like he rolled with the punches. We stopped at the end of the hallway, where stairs were. My vision stretched when I looked down. I immediately rushed backward to the wall of the corridor. It was blue with numerous pictures and doors lining it. Th carpet on the floor was white, contrasting with the dark navy.

"It's okay." He took my hand and gently guided me too the stair case. He tapped my foot with his and then placed it on the stair. I gingerly took a step. Then he took his other foot and placed it on the next one. I did the same. We proceeded down the small stairway.

**Nathan's p.o.v. **

We finally got it down the stairs. I led Primavera through all the hallways and down some more stairs and finally got to the family room. It was huge with white walls and navy carpets. The sofas were black leather and littered across the room in circles. My brother and parents were sitting on a few. I led her over to the little circle.

"Mother, father, I would like you to meet Primavera Rosa." I said brightly. This whole thing was quite fun. I loved new friends, new faces. And Primavera seemed as fresh as a baby bird. And she was a girl. Thrusted into his arms.

"Well hello miss Primavera. Welcome to the household. You can call me Mr. Sword." my father said as he shook her hand. She was totally stiff and awkward, but cute in her own way.

"Um you don't have to do this. I don't really want to cause you any trouble. Financially or emotionally or publicly or-"

"Whoah. Slow down," my dad interrupted," You do not have to do anything. We are happy to house you until you can remember who you are."

"B-but I do! I'm just not from around here. Imaprincessfroequestponycrownmirrorpropheisiesmagi cbeenhereoncedontrememberonlynecklace," she rushed out,"Necklace!"

She straightened up. I didn't even know that she shrunk back.

"Did you guys find a necklace on me? Because I think that will help me!" She said really excited. I reached into my pocket.

_The girl fell to the ground. _

_"Brother! Whatdawedo now!" John shouted. _

_"Be quite you douche!" I yelled back. I scooped her up. Her feathers and hair were soft and tickled my arms, but I ignored it. I rushed out of the forest and on the path. I started to run as fast as I can. I didn't know if she was dying or hurt or already dead. Not many be just get picked up by an unseen force. _

_"Hey! Nathannnnn! Wait up! The horses! Remember?!" John screamed. _

_I turned around. John trotted up with Orange Cream and Brownie. We were young when we named them. I completely for_got _that we had them. Every thing that happened made his mind blur. John and I gently hoisted the girl onto the back of the horse. We started to galloped down the trail. I couldn't believe what had happened. A girl appears right when he gets dumped. Like the universe doesn't want him to be lonely. The horse new the trail so well that he could lift his eyes off of it for a few seconds. I looked_ _at the girl. Her reddish purple hair beautiful. Her face was petite but tough in a weak kinda way. Then out from her dress came a necklace. It traveled up her neck. I caught it just in time to save it_

I took the necklace out of my pocket. It was a flower cut out of precious stone and laid in silver. The petals were rose quartz and the center emerald.

"You found it! Thank you thank you thank you!" I looked up right when Primavera flew into me and gave me a huge bear hug. She was half off the ground. She was so excited that she was fluttering a few feet. My mother stared. When she had come home from a business trip and was told they had a guest with amnesia that was winged, she didn't believe it. But now she was staring in awe at her green and yellow wings.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I gave the necklace to her when she stopped hugging me. As soon as it touched her hand, a white light exploded from the necklace, blinding us all.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose's p.o.v

As soon as Nathan put the necklace in my hand, a white light burst out of it. Many pictures flashed in my brain. Me flying too the Crystal Empire. Me sneaking into the castle. Me meeting Nathan at the sweet shop. Me falling into the mirror. The prophesy at the horse statue. I could sense that everyone else saw this. They all know now. Who I am. Well they did accept my wings. The white faded. I blinked and looked around. They were all staring at me.

"So you're a pony. From another dimension. And you need to find a person that will help you conquer your fear." John said. I stared at him. He just totally summed it up.

"Yea. That's about it." I stumbled over my tongue.

"Well until that happens, you can stay with us. You can go to school at Nathan's school." Mr. Sword said kindly. I jerked my head to him. He was so accepting. It was almost weird.

"Thank you. But I don't know anything about this place." I squeaked.

"I'll teach you." Nathan said

We were swimming in Nate's pool in the basement. It was too cold during February to swim in the outside one. Nate's house was huge, the equivalent of the Canterlot Castle. He had several inside pools.

"Good! I think your swimming lessons are done!" Nate said as he swam toward me. He had been giving me lessons in everything from culture to math. His mom took care of the awkward girl stuff. Also taking me to the mall for a shopping spree. I got tons of dresses and skirts and blouses and hair pieces and makeup. I had hid my wings underneath an old sweatshirt. It was bulky and uncomfortable, but it did the job.

"So is the next lesson dancing!" I said excitingly as I pulled myself out. I've been waiting anxiously for this lesson. It seems so cool to flow with the music until you become intertwined. At least that's I what think its like. I've never danced before.

"Yes it is! Lets get dried off first though." He said as he also pulled himself out.

•••

I stood in the middle of the ball room of Nate's house. I was in a loose black sundress and ballet flats. I had my wet hair in a messy bun. The flower hung on my chest. It was warm and slightly glowing silver. When a pony crosses into the human world, their cutie mark comes with them. It contains their talent magic, their calling. And the necklaces of Alicorns have all the magic that they have in the pony world. It's a lot when you have unlimited amounts of magic.

"Okay I'm here!" Nate said. Like my necklace, he had unlimited amounts of happiness.

He brought a radio and set it down on the middle of the floor. He pressed play and a slow, sad song came on. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my waist and took the other one and held it up.

"Just follow me." He said as he started to dance.

Dancing slowly in an empty room

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_Sing myself a quiet lullaby _

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

The music stopped. The airy feeling left me in a rush. I looked up at him. He was staring at me. During the song we grew closer without us even knowing.

"Prim, I have something to tell-" he was interrupted by John, who walked in the room.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" He asked politely. But he knew exactly what he did.

"No," I pulled away," thank you for teaching me. But you mom was going to take me out to see the town."

"I'll go with you." He said sweetly. I smiled, but it turned downward when John said,"NO! I mean.. No. You can't. Dad wants us to go hunting with him."

I look at him. He wasn't fooling me. He didn't want us together.

"Okay.. I'm just going to go back to my room to get ready." I said then turned around and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan's p.o.v

I watched Prim walk out of the room. As the door closed behind her, I turned to John.

"What THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" I yelled at him. He looked at me calmly with a smug look on his face.

"You will never be right for her. And you know why," he said simply then walked out after Prim.

•••

There was a great tension in the air at dinner. I made sure that Prim was between my mom and me. John and Dad was on the other side. John stared me down the whole dinner. No one talked until Prim said,

"I found a way to hide my wings."

We all looked at her with surprise. We all loved her wings and treated them with the biggest care. We all watched in awe as she zipped around the forest, beating her wings gracefully around each tree.

"How can you do that dear?" My mother asked. After she got over the wings, she treated her as her own daughter.

"Magic. I remembered a spell that will hide my wings. They will still be there and useable, but you can't feel or see them." She squeaked. She seemed so shy yet so bold. I loved that.

Wait. What?

"Well, are you going to show us?" John said with a hint of malice. He was still a bit steamed.

"Um yes." She stammered. She got up and walked to the end of the table. She clutched her necklace. Two tendrils of light snaked out of it and wrapped around her wings. They slowly faded from sight. When they were completely gone, the tendrils went back into her necklace.

"Well! Here you go! Wingless," she stated.

I looked at her face. Behind her green eyes was heartache. She had also adored her wings. But Prim blinked and the heartache in her eyes disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**BACK IN EQUESTRIA...  
Sorry for the sudden change. But some characters needed some screen time. And you better read the next two chapters. It explains A LOT. read and reveiw! Lilda May out! Peace!**

Celestia looked at the mirror for the thousandth time. She had been stuck in the room for about a week, waiting for her sister's return. She had not eaten or slept or even talked to anyone. Fear gripped her heart. If she had just listened to her sister she would not feel so alone now. Celestia could have been celebrating the new princess with her sister if she had just taught the important things. She sighed and got up from her siting position. It was finally time to teach.

•••

Celestia summoned everyone into the throne room. They will finally get their answers. Celestia got butterflies as her sister, niece, and her student with her friends trotted in.  
"I have called you all here to inform you of things that should've been said many years ago," she said nervously. Luna gave her an odd look. Celestia shook it off and began,  
"Please do not interrupt until the end. Many years ago, in a different dimension, a great Creator made Time and Space. They did not get a long very well. So the Creator sent them to this dimension, but they were unaware of each others presence. It got lonely on their sides of the world. So Time fastened two daughters, Light and Day. Space also had this idea, so he made two sons, Dark and Night. On a chance meeting, the four finally saw each other. All of them fell instantly in love. Dark fell into more of an obsession with Light. But Light worshiped Night. Only Night and Day fell truly in love with each other. Day, being shy, never really told her sister that she also fancied the colt that Light adored. Instead she stayed inside Time's castle, watching in envy of her sister who proceeded to try to woo Night. But Night only cared for Day, and he poured his heart out to his brother, the only pony he could really talk to. Or so he thought. Dark loathed his brother on the inside, mainly because he held Light affections. His obsession for Light trumped that hatred, and the faux love grew to the point that Dark started to stalk Light. He hid in the shadows, watching her every move, filled with lust. He spoke to her in her mind and in her dreams."  
"Wow that guy was messed up." Rainbow Dash interrupted. All of them glared at her.  
"What? It's true!" Rainbow defended herself.  
"I trust you to not insult my Uncle again please." Celestia asked. They all looked back to Celestia in shock.  
"Now back to my story."  
"Sister, what doth mean by Uncle?" Luna demanded. Celestia sighed and continued her story.  
"The actions of Dark led to Light going mad. One day, Day walked into her sister's room to see her dive off the balcony, ultimately killing herself. Rage of the death filled Dark. He wanted Light, but couldn't have her. So Dark settled for the next best thing. Day."


	13. Chapter 13

They all stared at Celestia. Their faces were contorted with shock and disgust and anger. She shivered. Tia turned around and continued.  
"When Day snuck out of the castle one night to meet Night, Dark made his move. He snatched her up in a swirl of darkness. He brought her to his room. Little did he know that his brother saw this and was waiting for him there. There Night and Dark battled for Day. In the end, when it seemed like Dark would win, Day interfered. She stood in front of Night, holding her wings out to protect him. She was an image of her mother and sister, which brought Dark to tears. He melted into the shadow. Most people are afraid of shadow because they can still hear his whispers, his cries to Light, begging her to love him. But that is not the end. Night and Day wed, taking their places as rulers of the land. They created the Pegasi, the Earthlings, the Unicorns, and the Alicorns. The Alicorns were of course not as powerful as themselves, who are Megacorns, the true alicorn, the form Luna or I have not yet achieved. The Alicorns were the army, the Earthlings the farmers, the Pegasi the weather tenders, and the Unicorns were the scholars. Soon they had their first foal."  
"Was that Rosie?" Luna asked.  
"No. He was our brother, Nightingale. Rosie, or should I say Primavera Rosa," that created a lot of confused looks, "came two years later. They were supposed to be the raisers of the sun and moon, but it came apparent that their talents were to control the weather and nature. But one day, Rosie fell sick. But alicorns don't get sick from disease. They turn from extremely strong emotions. Rose was very scared, from something she would never tell me. She started to," Celestia choked a bit," to die. The only way to save her was put her to a healing sleep. But someone had to die so she can live. Nightingale felt that it was his fault. So he gave her his life." Celestia started to cry a bit. Luna walked over and put her hoof around her sister," Luna and I never met our brother. But his powers and soul went into Rose. She told me that during her sleep, she was in paradise with Nightingale. But it ended soon. Our parents needed someone to watch Luna and I, the foals that would raise the celestial bodies. The draconequui and dragons that had once peacefully stood beside the ponies became restless and turned against the peaceful rule of Day and Night. Our parents were out fighting all the time when Rose took care of us. But one day, I saw her blow up about something at our parents. She transformed just the way she did a week ago. When a true alicorn gets extremely angry, they turn into a dark side of themselves. When Nightingale's soul entered Rosie's, it morphed with her bad side. She barely got mad, but when she did she turned into a rage monster quickly. Anyway, our parents knew they were going to pass on. So they wanted to appoint Rosie queen. But she refused, saying that Luna and I had the ultimate right to the throne. She didn't trust herself with her condition. The day after, I made her promise that she would never become like that because of me. It was a foolish promise, something I couldn't control like that, but I was a kid then. But after that night, the war was over. And so was-was our parents." Celestia finally broke down crying at that point.


	14. Chapter 14

All the ponies were standing around Celestia now. Luna had started to tear up to. Pinkie pie started to cry dramatically. In time Celestia composed herself and started again.

" The world made so perfect by our parents was destroyed. Luna and I couldn't rule so young in life, so Rose hid us from the world. She created the castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in a patch of forest unknown to pony. We grew up. But through the years we adopted a little

draconequus named Discord. Rose did not like him, mainly because his kind killed our parents. But she was kindhearted, so she gave him a chance. But Discord and I, we got to- to close for her liking. I didn't know what his parents had did. But she did. She did not want him so close to her baby sister. So she banished him from the castle. He thought I didn't love him any mor-"

"Wait! Hold up! You were in love with... DISCORD?" Twilight interrupted. Celestia looked at her with mild annoyance.

"Yes I was. But please don't make this harder than it's already is." Celestia pleaded. Twilight nodded and looked away.

"Well, Discord didn't like that. He took over the world in spite and we didn't know it. But when we were teenagers, Rose thought we were ready to rule. But when we saw the world, it was total chaos. The ponies had made Equestria in our absence, and Discord unmade it before we emerged. Rose knew we had to defeat him to take our places as princesses. So she created the very essence that is against chaos. She made the elements of Harmony."

"She made the elements of harmony!" all except Luna and Celestia shouted. Luna's memory was regaining with each word Celestia said. Being Nightmare Moon had pushed her childhood memories to the furtherest of her mind. But it all came back to her.

"She had saw the friendship between us. She had took gems from her crown and enchanted them with what she saw we had. Rose presented them to us, and three went to Celestia and three went to me." Luna continued. Celestia looked to her gratefully. Luna started to share some of the burden of telling.

"Magic, laughter, and generosity choose me. The rest went to Celestia. We charged into Discord's castle. Rose stood back and watched, ready to step in if it turned for the worst."

"But when Luna and I got there, Discord was waiting. We first tried to negotiate, but he just scoffed. He then proceeded to pull Rosie from the shadows, and held a knife to her neck. He said that I would have to be his queen, or she would die."

"Ugh! Being his queen?" Rarity shivered. Celestia glared at her.

"At the time, I wanted to. But i had a duty. So I said yes."

"So ya tricked him by tellin the truth?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. As soon as he threw Rose away, we turned him to stone. It was hard.. At the time. But I soon got over it. Luna and I took over, with Rosie watching in the background. She was still considered royalty, and she was still respected. She had a school where she taught Pegasi, Earthlings, and Unicorns history and what they were meant for. They in turn taught their kin. She had created the Crystal Empire, for the ponies that came from the north. But she was not there when when Luna and I defeated Sombra. She was straightening stuff out with some Sphinxes in the south. She could not save the Empire, or Luna." Celestia monologued.

"Why does the Sombra have anything to do with Luna?" Cadence asked.

"Because Sombra's defeat unleashed the Nightmare Forces, which saw my pain and anger with my sisters. I had started to feel annoyed that no one appreciated my night, but loved nature and the day. When I came to the Crystal Empire to save it, some of the ponies scoffed at me, telling me I was weak and Celestia and Rose was the ponies that they wanted to save them. I left bitter. I pushed away everyone. I started talking to the Nightmare Forces. I started to become angry at everything and every pony except them. But Rose came to me one night. She tried to comfort me. I refused. She pleaded with me, saying that I would be corrupted if I pushed her away. I-I said that I wanted to be. That maybe somepony would finally pay attention to me. That night I turned into Nightmare moon." Luna cracked a bit again. Cadence put her wing around Luna.

"Rose would not fight me. She only stood as an advisor to Celestia. She waited in shock as Celestia's and my armies fight to the death. She had the power of prophesies and the future, and saw me being reformed. But she saw me after Twilight Sparkle and her friends reformed me. Not me after the final battle at the castle I once called home."

"That was the night I sent Luna to the moon. I tried to reform her with the elements, but since she was connected to half of them, the best I could do was send her to the moon. I regretted it every day since." Celestia nuzzled up to her sister. Everypony was hugging them now.

"Why didn't you tell me this before," Twilight asked," Aren't I your faithful student?"

"Well what happened next was why-"

Suddenly a guard burst into the room. He was a bit taken aback at all the ponies hugging the princesses.

"What is the matter Strong Sword?" Cadence said, and every pony stood up.

"Sunset Shimmer has escaped!"


	15. Chapter 15

**BACK IN OUR WORLD**

**haha. That was a lot to digest. Do you know how long I kept that backstory in my head? I finally got it in the story. Seriously it was annnnnnoyyyinnnggg. **

It was finally the end of winter break. Nate's mom and I were in Target*, getting school supplies. She had enrolled me in Nate's school. It was good that I landed here right at the start of the break. I got two weeks to adjust and learn. But I had to learn 16 years of information in two weeks. It was terrible.

"So, do you think your ready of high school?" Mrs. Sword asked.

"Yea... I think so." I replied as I chose a colorful binder for English.

"So, how do you like, us?" She asked. I looked at a picture of an owl on a planner. She didn't mean her family, she meant this dimension. The truth is, I loved it more than my home. But I hate the fact I left without explaining myself.

They are probably so confused. My stomach dropped in anxiousness. Then I remembered. They were probably not caring. None of them-

No. Just answer the question and get over it.

"Well, I like it. But I'm so homesick." I finally got out.

"That's understandable." She replied. We then dropped the subject and moved on to a lighter one.

•••

Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep beep.

I slammed the off button of my alarm clock. I groaned as I tried to get up. Darkness surrounded me as I threw off the covers and got out of bed. I stumbled to the light switch on the wall. I cringed at the sudden brightness. The light bounced off the white walls and gold curtains. I stumbled my way over to the curtains and threw them open. The dawn had just began to start. The sun's first rays trickled in the doors of glass and gold, the only source of outdoor light. I opened the doors to the balcony, letting the cool wash over me. I sighed.

I left them open the whole time I was getting ready. I choose a black sweater over a tank top, with black tutu over tights and black combat boots. I looked in the mirror. I was TOO black. I took off the tutu and the sweater, and put on a green sweater. Now I look to "Christmas-y". Goodness, it's so hard wearing clothes every day. I took off the sweater and put on a long sleeved floral shirt. It was also black, but it had blue roses. I sighed. Nature comforts me. I was finally content with my clothes, but now I had to put on makeup. Ugh, filli-girls here are so obsessed. But I wanted to make a good impression.

Nathan's p.o.v.

It took about an hour for Prim to get ready. But soon she finally got down the stairs (I'm pretty sure it took her about ten minutes to walk down) and walked in the kitchen. My jaw dropped. It looked like a tidal wave of black hit her. Her clothes were all dark, except for the blue roses on her shirt. She did a wicked smoky eye, black eyeliner and mascara fading to a soft charcoal. It made her face seem pale, and it made her lips look redder, even if she only put gloss. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her bangs popped out every time she pushed them back. I stared as she got the milk out and the cereal. She was breathtaking.

No. You can't think this way!

I looked back at my bowl as she sat down.

"Hiya! Did I over do it with the makeup?" She asked as she clutched her eyes, worrying it was too much.

"No. It perfect. I've seen more on some faces." I replied.

She released her eyes and returned to her cereal.

"Um Prim. I have-" She interrupted me.

"Um, can you not call me Prim? Can you just call me Rose? You can call me Primavera, but just not Prim."

She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yea, sorry.. Rose. That aside, I have some-" my mom interrupted me as she burst in,

"Come on! We have to go!"

Primavera jumped up and grabbed her bag and ran awkwardly after my mom. I followed behind. It was going to be a bad day.


	16. Chapter 16

Rosie's p.o.v.  
Mrs. Sword, Nate, and I rush out the door. Their driver pulled up. They were so rich, other people drive their cars! It was so cool! I slid in the car and breathed in the smell. I clicked my seat belt, and we were off.

The school had a huge front yard. It was sprinkled with trees and picnic tables. It was almost taken over by students. They were in their separate cliques, but some were alone. I stuck to Nate like a barnacle. It was so scary, all of them looking at me. Suddenly there was a squeal and someone pushed me aside to hug Nate. I stared as she kissed him.  
Nightingale.  
Day and Night.  
Lulu.  
Celestia.  
Now this scene was filed with them in brain. My stomach dropped to my feet and my heart skipped a beat.  
When she let go, Nate introduced me.  
"Um, Rose, this is Skatà, my girlfriend."  
I stared at him. His cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. Skatà looked at me maliciously. She did not like that I was with her boyfriend.  
Her boyfriend.  
My eyes started to tear up.  
"Oh. Okay. I have to go to home room now." I started to run to the door, but anger surged through me. I jumped back.  
"Do you know your name means shit?" I asked bitterly. She looked at me in shock. I could tell that she knew, and that it was supposed to be a secret. I smiled evilly and start to walk back. I went inside and instantly saw a bathroom to my right. As soon as I walked in, I collapsed, trying not to cry.

**Oh yea! More conflict! The start of love crushed by a girl named shit!  
I purposely found a name in another language that means shit.  
Now back to da stories.**

I sat in the front of the class room near the window. Thankfully I bought waterproof makeup, so nothing smeared. My eyes were still a bit red, but it was faint.  
I stared at the blackboard, unmoving, as students streamed in.  
"Hey! New girl! Your sitting in my-" I looked up at him. His mouth was open in a little o. His hair fell into his eyes, a light gold over a dark, enticing blue iris.  
"My name is Jack. What's yours?" He said as he flopped into the set next to me. I studied his muscles as I answered.  
"Rose."  
I relaxed myself and set my chin in my hand, staring into his eyes. He was taken aback at this, but he obviously liked it. He mimicked my pose and stared into my eyes.  
"Your eyes are like emeralds. I like that." He said.  
I tried not to flush. I just met him. The only reason I wasn't backing down and shrinking was because Nathan sat a desk away. He could hear everything. I wanted him to feel my rage.  
"I love your hair. It's like pure sunlight." I replied. Jack smiled at this, while Nathan narrowed his eyes at the back of his head.  
"I'm having a party for my birthday this Friday. Wanna come?" He asked.  
I stared right into Nathan's eyes and said,  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
